


Constatazione

by Rota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Mi piace-<br/>Wakatoshi lo dice col tono spezzato, l’ultima parola che gli esce dalle labbra come di corsa – perché poi vengono i gemiti, rauchi e profondi, che coprono tutto, e le sue mani si stringono con forza ai lembi del cuscino tanto che i tendini sporgono dalla pelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constatazione

  
**Note** : UshiOi semplice semplice. Mi era venuto in mente un flash e l'ho scritto ùù/  
Buona lettura (L)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Mi piace-  
Wakatoshi lo dice col tono spezzato, l’ultima parola che gli esce dalle labbra come di corsa – perché poi vengono i gemiti, rauchi e profondi, che coprono tutto, e le sue mani si stringono con forza ai lembi del cuscino tanto che i tendini sporgono dalla pelle.  
La semplicità di una constatazione tanto diretta ha i suoi effetti precisi, specialmente in un contesto del genere. Tooru fa una smorfia quasi gli desse fastidio, e il suo corpo si infiamma.  
I muscoli sono caldi sotto le dita: gli carezza i fianchi e viene ricambiato da un brivido di piacere.  
Le sopracciglia si aggrottano all’ennesima spinta del bacino contro il suo, in un suono distinto e vischioso, e la sua espressione è così seria che pare oltremodo fuori luogo. Ma è la sua faccia da orgasmo, Tooru lo sa e lo schernisce in altri momenti, quando è completamente sicuro di non farne una altrettanto stupida; guardarla così da vicino però è il suo, di orgasmo, come mescolare il respiro con quello di lui e sentire il sapore della sua lingua contro la propria, quando Wakatoshi alza la testa e gli si incolla al viso per un bacio esigente. Lo trattiene con le dita tra i capelli castani ormai sfatti e lui non trova neanche la voglia riprenderlo per questa mancata cura.  
Gli afferra le cosce e gli solleva il bacino, riuscendo così a penetrarlo più in profondità – non ha più niente da dire, quel capitano, perché persino l’ovvio gli scivola dalle labbra assieme alla saliva bianca. Lo guarda e basta, ben dritto in viso, teso tutto verso di lui: gli occhi liquidi fissi, mentre ingoia il vuoto.  
Gambe ancora in aria, premute contro il suo bacino. Tooru si sdraia meglio su di lui con tutto il corpo e si lascia abbracciare stretto, e gli piace come in certe situazioni quelle braccia non conoscano misura e premano decise contro la sua persona.  
Un altro bacio, gli mangia le labbra che hanno il sapore di sudore, e si scioglie completamente.


End file.
